It's Art!
by FantaLain
Summary: It seemed to Riku all to true that old habits died hard. It does surprise him to find Sora covered in paint again though. Fluffy type drabble RS


**Fun with Paint  
By: _FantaLain_**

**Disclaimer: **_All characters in this story belong to Square Enix, and I am making no profits from these stories. _

**Lame A/N: So, welcome to my second fanfic! This is my first KH fic though, so if you plan on cooking me for this poorly written fluff-thing, I prefer lightly roasted over charred. Oh, and if the ending confuses you a bit, it's because I'm leaving it open for a kind of prequel to this drabble. They'll be younger in that one. Hell, I might even do one with them older. In this Sora is 14 and Riku is 15. **

**On with the drabble-thing!: **

When Sora had called Riku and invited him over, he had expected him to meet him at the door, sword in hand, and ready for a fight. What he did _not_ expect was to be tackled to the ground by an ecstatically grinning paint-covered Sora.

Sora got to his feet and, looking sheepish, offered a hand to help his best friend to his feet. Riku rolled his eyes and decided to forgo grabbing the brunette's hand, as said appendage was covered in a mix of gray, blue, and green paint.

"Sorry Riku!"

Blue eyes sparkling with childish delight, Sora didn't act too apologetic. Instead, he reached out and grabbed Riku's hand, promptly dragging him inside, talking excitedly all the while. An amused Riku followed, raising an eyebrow at the hurricane that seemed to have gone through the young brunettes kitchen.

"See? Finger painting! Just like we used to!" Sora was proudly holding up a painting of what looked like blobs of green and blue paint.

"I can see that. What I can't see is the point of your 'painting'. Still learning your shapes and colors, Sora?" Snickering at the now pouting boy, Riku easily dodged the swat aimed at his head.

"It's me and you dummy! So what if my art isn't the best? It's the thought that counts!" Scowling, Sora glared at his smirking best friend.

Plucking the paper out of the brunettes out stretched hand, Riku was quick enough to notice the slightly hurt look that flashed through Sora's eyes. Sighing, Riku knelt down and grabbed the needed pots of paint. Shifting the paper so that it was hidden from his curious friends searching blue eyes, he quickly made his addition to the paper. Handing it back to the impatient brunette at his side, he was rewarded with the sight of his best friend breaking out into an infectious grin.

A cry of "You're the best Riku!" was promptly followed by Sora tackle hugging his unsuspecting silver haired friend. After managing to unattach the surprisingly strong brunette, Riku leaned back. They just lay there for a while, Sora occasionally glancing at the modified picture.

Shifting a bit, Riku muttered a "Yeah, I know. Doesn't mean your art still doesn't suck though."

Sora said nothing, causing Riku to sit up slightly to glance at his sprawled out friend. Though Riku himself would never admit it out loud, the sight of his friend curled up fast asleep on the floor and clutching the self declared portrait happily was pretty damn cute. And the small smudge of blue paint smeared across his cheek only added to the sappily adorable scene in front of him.

Grinning ever so slightly, the older boy reached out and gently tugged the piece of paper out of the sleeping brunettes hands. Glancing at it, Riku had to smirk at how something so small could make Sora so happy. Laying down next to his best friend, Riku decided that if that was what it took, he'd risk the cheesiness and make a thousand more of them in order to keep his best friend smiling.

Lazily closing his eyes, Riku quickly drifted off, sprawled beside Sora with the last rays of the afternoon sun filtering in through the window. A breeze slipped through the kitchen, ruffling the paper resting quietly between the two sleeping boys.

On it were two green and blue blobs, and above them rested a small gold heart, with the words Sora+Riku Forever carefully written inside.

Some things never change.


End file.
